Since wireless local area network (WLAN) management frames are often unencrypted, an attacker can potentially attack the WLAN infrastructure by spoofing the Media Access Control (MAC) address of a client device that is associated with the WLAN, and sending a deauthentication and/or disassociation frame using the MAC address of the associated client device. Because the WLAN infrastructure cannot determine that the deauthentication and/or disassociation frame is from an attacker or a valid client device, it will terminate the client device's connection to the WLAN. As a result, a valid client device will experience denial of service by the WLAN infrastructure.